Anne Mason
Anne Glass is a major character in the first, second, third and fourth season. Anne was a Pediatrician before the invasion, when she joined up with the resistance she was made into the main medical doctor for the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment. She is currently in a romantic relationship with Tom Mason and the mother of her and Tom's newborn Alexis Glass-Mason. Story Pre-invasion Anne Glass was a pediatrician prior to the war. When the first attacks hit, she was at the hospital and consequently survived whereas her husband and son did not. Her only remaining family was her Uncle Scott and her Aunt Kate. She joined up with Massachusetts Militia, and volunteers her skills to the cause. She met Tom after he assisted her with a patient. She is now the Field Physician and Nurse for the group, helping others with their pain and kids deal with their losses through therapy, as a sort of healing for herself. Season 1 "Live and Learn" Throughout the day, while most of the fighters are out defending areas of the city or looking for supplies, Anne worked with the kids through art therapy. She was happy noting that Matt Mason, Tom Mason's youngest son, was making breakthroughs by drawing pictures of his whole family, even though he went through the trauma of losing his mother and his brother to the enemy. That night, while serving food out to the returning fighters with her assistant, Lourdes, she spots Tom carrying Matt away from the group to get some rest. She approaches him and lets him know about the progress Matt's been making. She is shocked to find out that the enemy had taken Back Bay and South Boston though. Before she could say anymore, Tom is called away... The following morning is filled with energy as the 2nd Mass begins to move out, shepherding the civilians away from Boston. Anne and Lourdes are preparing the last of the wounded and crippled to be moved, when Tom finds them. Lourdes informs him that they sent out the last of the stretcher cases and are finishing up now. Tom, surprised, compliments the doctor saying that she's good, which Anne modestly replies 'Practice makes perfect.' She tells him that there is a silver lining in all this, as if there wasn't a war that she would be giving flu shots and dealing with neurotic mothers. Tom smiles and replies by saying he would be grading midterms, or rather trying to avoid them. Anne smiles, then shows worry on her face and asks what the plan is. Tom is quiet for the moment then says they are retreating, regrouping, returning, and then getting their revenge, and then walks off, leaving Anne to ponder the new plan. Later, she begins moving medical supplies and approaches her Uncle Scott and Aunt Kate, who are working on a truck, asking if she should load them in bags or the truck. Scott says the truck and continues working on it, while Kate leans out the window, looks at Anne skeptically, causing them to agree and say bags. As if on cue, Scott fixes the problem and the engine sputters to life, causing him to turn at the two disbelievers. As they move away from the city, Anne is walking with Tom, when she recognizes a house that one of her patients lived in. She points it out to Tom and tells him that her husband has a landscape painting there. Tom smiles, and then points out that 400 years ago, Native Americans lived here before Small Pox wiped them out. Anne says "Ever the history professor'" and then wonders what will be here in another 400 years. Tom answers optimistically "Hopefully Humans". When they arrive at the Sundash in Belmont, they find it mostly picked cleaned. Hal comes back from scouting, reporting to Tom and Weaver that other places have been picked cleaned as well. Anne is working on scavenging from the store, when she overhears the conversation between Weaver and Tom, and approaches him. She asks him is he is sure about taking a small group back into enemy territory for food, but Tom doesn't answer, and asks her to look after Matt. She says she will, but before she can say anything else, Hal walks up to his dad, saying he's coming with him. Tom turns him down, wanting him to stay with the group, but is convinced when Hal says Weaver is more likely to get him killed. Karen, eavesdropping on the conversation, shouts out that he needs two scouts. Tom relents and tells them to find Dai, Click, Anthony, and one other to come with them, leaving Anne, who prays that he will return unharmed. After Tom's group returns, she and Lourdes help Matt celebrate his birthday by giving him a cupcake and candle to make a wish. "The Armory" The morning after the failed raid on the Acton Armory she found Weaver and complained to him about all the fighters sleeping in houses while all the civilians slept outside, after Weaver's response she says they're not just eaters, she says they contribute, with the manual labor aspect of the resistance. She later told Tom Uncle Scott wanted to see him. She talked with Tom about his ideal breakfast before the invasion, then she asks his opinion about her argument with Weaver over the civilians. Tom replies they are a liablilty and hindrance but are the best motivation to fight. She later finds Weaver, and wondered what happened to the family in the house, Weaver says they were taken to a camp in Stockton, where they were bombed by Airships, she brings the issue of housing back up, when Hal returns to tell Weaver what happened to Tom and the others. She later asks if she should leave but Weaver tells her to stay, after she finds Hal leaving and tells him she can help. When they get there she offers to help Billy, Maggie warns her she may never leave, Anne responds simply “It’s all we’ve got.” When she is taken to Pope’s hideout, she informs him she can help, Pope asks what kind of physician she is, she says the only one he’s got, she tries to make a deal with Pope, fix him and let them leave, Pope says if she helps Billy he’ll let them live. She stitched up Billy and wrapped his leg in bandages to stop the bleeding. Maggie asks if Billy will live, she says he will as long as he doesn’t get the wound infected. She watches as Maggie shoots Billy and Cueball, Maggie later explains they both sexually abused her. When they get back to the 2nd Mass she tells Weaver they have to follow her. The next morning, Tom runs into her on his way out, he thanks her for coming, she replies he would do the same for her, Tom says he would. "Prisoner of War" TBA "Grace" TBA "Silent Kill" TBA "Sanctuary (Part 1)" TBA "Sanctuary (Part 2)" TBA "What Hides Beneath" TBA "Mutiny" TBA "Eight Hours" TBA Battle of Fitchburg Four weeks after Boston, she was taking care of Uncle Scott who was sick. She told Lourdes they needed to get his fever down, that he was slipping into pneumonia. Lourdes asked how bad he was, Anne felt that even with the right medicine it wasn’t good. She is later trying to get Uncle Scott to eat some soup. He says she should be taking care of others, that there wasn’t much she could do for him. Anne told him she’s the doctor so to open up when she said so, in the middle of this she is distracted by Lourdes treating another patient. She tells him to get some rest. She tells Lourdes that they should prepare for more wounded since Weaver sent out another patrol. Anne says she hopes they come back in one piece since they're almost out of almost everything including antibiotics and bandages. She says she hates feeling so helpless. Later, Lourdes asks her how Uncle Scott is doing. She says he is sleeping, but he is weak. Anne says she's not sure how they're going to move him or the other patients. She supposes they just have to have faith. She later helped treat Hal’s group when they returned to camp. When she realized there was nothing more they could do for Stubbins as she had run out of medicine, she started working on Camille. Season 2 More To Be Added When General Bressler prepared to fire on Ben Mason and the Skitter Resistance Anne was one of the first to stand by Tom to protect them. Later she is nauseous and vomits in a barrel, here Lourdes correctly guesses she is pregnant. Anne says she is and she doesn't want Tom to know until after the mission. While they are captured, Karen senses that Anne is pregnant with Tom's child and announces it to everybody. Karen moves to torture her, but Tom yields by saying that he would tell Karen what she needs to know. Season 3 To Be Added Season 4 22 days in, the 2nd Mass finally return to Charleston, and as soon as they arrive they are attacked by Airships and Mega Mechs. The Beamers start deploying Obelisks which emitted a laser fence. The Obelisks are placed around most of the 2nd Mass but Anne, Anthony, Denny and a few other soldiers escape with their lives. Four months in as the 2nd Mass is separated, Anne is the leader of the group of survivors. Anthony is timing Anne on how fast she can reload her gun, and he asks if they can rest and Anne replies do they rest. Denny comes to Anne with the news that a truck is carrying material and should be here by tomorrow morning, and Anne tells Anthony that he gets his wish. The next morning Anthony creates a C4 that is rigged to the radio circuit, and they place it on a bridge where the truck is going to ride over. Anthony asks who Anne thinks the driver is, and she answers "a collaborator". When Denny tries to denote the bomb, it does not work and Anne says that they must've changed the circuit. She forces Dick to give her his shirt. She stops the truck with the C4 that she wrapped in a shirt and lit on fire, then through it at the truck that is supposed to be carrying ammo and kills the driver. Anne and the rest of the group look in the back and finds a group of children. A few days later, Dick slowly collapses, she gives him her share of water, and Anthony tells Anne that they can walk at night or during the day, but not both. After Anne injures a Skitter by shooting it multiple times, the Skitter talk throughs Denny as Anne wants answers; and when Anne not pleased with the Skitter, she stabs the Skitter multiple times, and it causes Denny great pain as she is still connected to it. Later, as she is resting, Anne apologises to her, and Denny tells her that the Skitter did not lie to Anne, but fear when Anne asked the Skitter about the hybrid, showed them where to go to find the hybrid. When Anne collapses, she has a flashback of when she was captured by Karen, and implanted with something that caused Alexis to become a hybrid. Anne soon after waking up, asks for food then leads her group to where Alexis is, as she knows her location through a dream. When Anne walks into Chinatown, Lourdes is walking by and notices her, Lourdes walks up to her and hugs her, and soon after is greeted by Ben who reunites her with her daughter. Anne who is now at Chinatown, speaks with her daughter for the first time in four months. Later that day, Ben and Maggie inform Anne that Lexi has been seeing an Espheni during the night, and Anne go to interrogate her. When they find her, The Monk soon connects and speaks through Ben. Anne tells him to reveal himself, and he does so; Anne soon releases that this Espheni is the one who done this to Lexi, and has Anthony and Denny tie him up after Ben disconnects, and tells Anne that he lied about not being the instigator in the situation with Lexi becoming a hybrid. In Door Number Three, Anne, along with Tom, is the first to find Alexis in her cocoon. After learning from Tom that he had seen Anne in one on the Espheni ship, Kadar proposes that he do a therapy that will help Anne remember it. Anne agrees, and is injected with a drug. Her memory takes her to the night her son, Sam died. She wakes up, and realizes she needs to go down deeper. She injects herself with 6ccs, twice the amount Kadar says. Kadar says she may never wake up. She goes under again, to find herself aboard the Espheni ship. She sees herself in the cocoon, and Karen is holding Alexis, saying when there is no need for Anne, she will be disposed of. Alexis appears, and shows Anne a memory of her own. Karen tells Alexis to come with her, but the little Alexis goes to Anne, and touches her cheek, telling her to "wake up". The younger Alexis does this again, the older Alexis copying it. Anne awakes, and runs to her daughter in the cocoon. Anne says they have nothing to fear from Alexis, and touches Alexis' cocoon, which earlier burned Weaver's hand, with no pain at all. In the cocoon, Alexis' hand moves to where Anne's hand is, only the wall touching them. Weapons Though she never truely likes guns, but after after an incident in the clinic in "Sanctuary, Part 1" Maggie gave and showed her how to fire a handgun. She now carries a Beretta 92FS Index as her personal weapon mostly holtstered. Personality A kind and benevolent woman, Anne wants to help people and she hopes to do so in her position as physician. She wants to see the best in people and is willing to help people who have wronged her, as seen when she helped an injured member of John Pope 's gang even after they kidnapped members of the 2nd Mass . Anne is close friends with Tom Mason (See Tom & Anne). They both lost people they cared about during the invasion; Anne lost her husband and son, while Tom lost his wife and his son was captured. Also, they both believe in the rights of civilians, as they feel they serve a greater role in the 2nd Mass. Their relationship eventually turned romantic during the first season finale when Tom kissed Anne before leaving to find Weaver. Anne has a sense of humor, saying that if the invasion had never happened, she would have been "giving flu shots and dealing with neurotic mothers." Appearances Trivia *Pope refers to her as Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman. *According to the commentary in The Armory, Anne was originally meant to be an art dealer, but the crew realized she wouldn't have any real contributions to the resistance, so they changed her occupation to a physician. *In A More Perfect Union, it is revealed that Anne is pregnant with Tom's child, the baby is born later on, but is part alien. Her name is Alexis Denise Glass-Mason. Quotes 1. To Tom - "If this hadn’t happened I’d be dealing with flu shots and neurotic mothers." Gallery Anne.jpg Fs eps105 gallery10 512x341.jpg Fs eps105 gallery07 512x341.jpg Fs eps105 gallery06 313x470.jpg Fs eps105 gallery05 512x341.jpg Fs eps105 gallery04 512x341.jpg Fs eps105 gallery03 512x341.jpg Fs eps102 gallery10 512x341.jpg Fs eps102 gallery09 313x470.jpg Fs eps103 gallery01 313x470.jpg Fallingskies2.jpg Fs eps109 gallery12 512x341.jpg Fs eps108 gallery12 512x341.jpg Fs eps108 gallery09 512x341.jpg Fs eps108 gallery04 512x341.jpg Fs eps108 gallery03 512x341.jpg Fallingskies3.jpg Moonmain.jpg Fs eps106 gallery02 512x341.jpg 0004-1.jpg Fs eps106 gallery03 512x341.jpg Fs eps106 gallery06 512x341.jpg Fs eps106 gallery10 512x341.jpg Fs eps106 gallery11 512x341.jpg fallingskiesepisode209620x349.jpg Falling-Skies-S2-X09-Tom-and-Anne-meet-the-leader.jpg fsamore81.jpg nt.falling.skies.209.02.jpg cast.jpg Falling-Skies_5_Cast_PH-Frank-Ockenfels_20667_001_0205_R.jpg Falling-Skies-Cast-Promo-Photos-falling-skies-18274115-2048-1536.jpg Falling Skies – Tom & Anne Kiss.jpg Anne 783.jpg Anne 111.jpg Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Living Characters Category:2nd Mass Members Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment Category:Doctors Category:Fighter Category:Humans Category:Main Character